


[Bloopers] Difference

by Faswlya



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, bloopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faswlya/pseuds/Faswlya
Summary: The bloopers of the podfic of "Difference" written by samstoleaburger.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samstoleaburger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/gifts).



Time: 2:22 minutes  
**[Bloopers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bs7Y6PKlpeE)**  
If you want the original podfic, click [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kspKjqM-5rM)  
Enjoy!


End file.
